The use of water pressure powered hydraulic motors is well known. These types of devices are found in such items as clothes washing machines, car washes, robot floor cleaners and toothbrushes. These all utilize turbines, wheels driven by water power which may use the power generated to move brushes.
Many types of hydraulic motors are available, using all manner of construction and materials. These suffer, however, from a number of disadvantages such as being too complicated or difficult to use. Moreover, the turbine system is inefficient. Devices such as those disclosed by certain patents use simple turbine systems, such as U.S. Pat. No. 8,051,527 which discloses a cleaning robot system that can perform wet washing; U.S. Pat. No. 7,631,386 which discloses a hand-held cleaning apparatus for cleaning carpets and other surfaces with a motorized cleaning head; U.S. Pat. No. 7,302,734 which discloses a self-propelled ground cleaning machine with hydraulically driven rotating brush; U.S. Pat. No. 6,689,078 which discloses a self-contained oral cleaning device in which tap water from the faucet is pressurized to activate variously shaped interchangeable heads with bristles: U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,964 which discloses a hydro-mechanical massaging apparatus with a component that effects massage with water and a turbine, U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,244 which discloses a hydraulic brush for teeth and gums which includes a rotating brush; U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,226 which discloses a car washing apparatus having a rotary brush; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,302 which discloses a wall cleaning apparatus with a hydraulically-controlled telescoping boom.
An improved hydraulic motor is needed which operates using low-pressure or high-pressure fluids such as water, and is useful for such applications as cleaning objects and surfaces using water pressure to power a hydraulic brush in a more efficient way.